


Make Him Sing

by whenineternal



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, they're horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenineternal/pseuds/whenineternal
Summary: The recording isn't done just because the songs are finished.





	Make Him Sing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovelyday86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyday86/gifts).



> Merry Christmas to my babest Allison (and to all), I love you lots and lots!

Jaehyun is slumped against the backrest of his wheelie chair when Doyoung exits the recording booth. He makes a wheezing sound in the back of his throat and Doyoung ruffles his soft hair with a small laugh, upsetting the elf-hat headband on the younger’s head. 

“Your voice is my favourite sound in the world,” Jaehyun mumbles, still slumped and with his eyes closed in bliss.

“You say that every time we record,” he scoffs and takes a swig of water from the bottle perched precariously on the edge of the soundboard. 

“Well it’s true,” Jaehyun purses his lips, to be a brat he knows, but Doyoung can’t resist leaning down to kiss him. Jaehyun whines belatedly and reaches up to fix the headband into place with one hand and pulls Doyoung closer with his other hand in the collar of his shirt. 

“I love making you sing,” he mumbles into Doyoung’s mouth, drawing a laugh from him as he rights himself again and pushes at the armrest of Jaehyun’s chair so it spins. 

“Your double entendres are getting more ridiculous,” he teases, popping a honey lozenge in his mouth, but Jaehyun only smiles at him, dimples on full display. Doyoung can’t help but poke them both. 

“Are you happy with it now?” Jaehyun asks. Despite being the music producer of the two, he has always taken Doyoung’s opinions into account more than his own. 

“Almost,” he says, smiling when Jaehyun’s bottom lip instantly sticks out in a small, unconscious pout. “I want to add one more song.”

He smiles secretly, teasing Jaehyun with the pretend mystery just to see him pout even more. He will never get tired of his boyfriend’s entirely inherent cuteness. 

Swallowing as the last of the cough drop dissolves in his mouth, he opens his mouth and notices Jaehyun has zeroed in on his crotch and his eyes are tracing the outline of his cock through the thin slacks. Doyoung sometimes gets hard when he sings, he knows this, Jaehyun knows this and they don’t usually pay it any mind any longer. It’ll go away.

But Jaehyun seems intent on doing something about it this time as his hand rises from its resting spot in his lap. He looks up at Doyoung then, fingers hovering a centimeter from Doyoung’s crotch, only touching when Doyoung nods his head in agreement. It’s not like they haven’t fucked in the recording studio before. 

“Wanna make you sing,” Jaehyun mumbles before he tips forward and into Doyoung’s crotch in an effective, accidental face plant. He pulls back a split second later, his ears turning red in embarrassment, but Doyoung doesn’t laugh, just brushes a hand softly through the hair at Jaehyun’s nape.

“No oral sex today,” he murmurs, pulling at Jaehyun’s bottom lip when the younger pouts once again. “There are other ways you can make me sing,” he smiles, and even laughs a little as Jaehyun’s face transforms into his favoured look of needy excitement. 

“You want to fuck me baby?” he cups Jaehyun’s face and tilts his head back to pour the words into his mouth. Jaehyun shudders under him, fingers hooking into the belt loops in Doyoung’s trousers, not to pull him closer but simply to hold on. 

Doyoung loves it when Jaehyun gets like this, so needy and eager to please. Doyoung could do whatever he wanted to him.

Circling his arms around Jaehyun’s chest, he pulls him to his feet and quickly pushes him against the soundboard, pressing a thigh between his legs as they continue to kiss. Jaehyun’s hands scramble for purchase on the button-covered table and in the end he tangles his fingers in Doyoung’s hair and moans around Doyoung’s tongue in his mouth. 

“Booth,” he manages to say between kisses, tugging a little at the silky strands between his fingers until Doyoung takes him by the hips and walks backwards to the sound-proof room. 

 

It isn’t long before Jaehyun finds himself with his naked back on the soft, fluffy carpet Doyoung had decorated the recording booth with the year before. And excluding a couple stumbles and a near overturned microphone, they made it there without a hitch. 

Doyoung settles on top of him, pressing his wrists into the carpet on either side of his head and tips his head back with his nose under his chin, giving himself the space he needs to suck and lick and bite along the pale expanse of his throat. 

“Mmm, want your cock in me baby,” he murmurs into Jaehyun’s ear, at the same time tangling their fingers together in a gentle hold. 

“When you sang the chorus back at me, god baby, it made me so hard listening to your voice.”

Jaehyun moans as Doyoung continues to talk filth into his ear in that low voice, the same one he was using to sing the song they just finished recording. He wants to say how it is  _ Doyoung’s _ voice that is so amazing, and that it is  _ Doyoung’s _ voice that turns  _ him _ on, but the sounds that leave his mouth are only whiny, needy moans. He clenches his eyes shut, unable to register anything they were seeing anyway, as Doyoung moves slowly down his body leaving marks that will stay on his skin for days. 

“I couldn’t stop thinking about fucking you, I could barely focus on the recording,” Doyoung says against his hip bone, raising his voice a little to be heard. That does explain why he was suddenly fumbling with his words and forgetting the beat; Jaehyun was frustrated at the time, but now it makes him smug. 

“So my dick did that?” Jaehyun smiles, hips squirming a little as Doyoung’s cheek brushes against his cock when he sucks a mark into the flesh of Jaehyun’s inner thigh. 

“Please, your dick isn’t all that impressive babe, but the whole package is pretty nice,” Doyoung teases in all seriousness. A couple years ago maybe he wouldn't have, but Jaehyun is no longer as hung up on his appearance in comparison with others, and Doyoung doubts he has any lingering insecurities about his smaller-than-average cock. Especially not when Doyoung wraps his fingers around it and strokes him to full hardness. 

“Gotta get you nice and wet,” Doyoung murmurs and when his hand comes back to Jaehyun’s cock, it is slick with lube. He slides his hand over Jaehyun’s length and cups his balls and teases fingers over his entrance before he sits back and reaches behind himself. Rising better up on his knees, he slips a finger past his rim.

Jaehyun is gasping for air beneath him, so gone in pleasure Doyoung almost thinks he has mixed it up and pushed fingers inside him instead. 

“Were you horny today babe?” he asks and Jaehyun nods frantically, one of his hands flailing around in the air between them until Doyoung takes it in his and tangles their fingers together. He makes quick work of preparing himself after that, not saying another word as they hold onto each other with fingers slotted into perfect place. 

And when he sinks down on Jaehyun’s cock, he does sing, like they both knew he would. 

 

Jaehyun arches slightly away from the floor when Doyoung is fully seated in his lap, body shaking from the pleasure of Doyoung’s ass squeezing his cock. 

“It’s so good baby. You like this?” Doyoung gasps, moaning loudly when he swirls his hips and gets the friction he wants. 

Jaehyun gasps wetly, eyes clenched shut and fingers gripping the shaggy carpet under him, as Doyoung continues to move on his cock. He wants to thrust into him, wants to buck his hips and fuck him, but he doesn’t think Doyoung would appreciate it now. Doyoung is always so straight-forward in his desires, and if he wants to be in control then Jaehyun won’t challenge him on it. He will boast that he is very good at following orders. 

Doyoung leans down to kiss him, whispering words of how good he is into his ear, before he lifts his hips, rising on his knees until Jaehyun’s cock almost slips out. He holds still like that, a teasing smile on his lips and waits for an impatient move that never comes. 

“Good boy,” he says, words turning to moans as he sinks down on Jaehyun’s cock once again. He only does it the once, then sets a steady rhythm of rolling his hips and lifting slightly on his knees and sinking down until the room is echoing with his moans and Jaehyun is so close to coming. And then he stops. 

“Don’t you dare,” he grunts, slipping off him and squeezing fingers around the base of his cock. Jaehyun takes several deep breaths and shakes his head restlessly against the carpet.

“I’m not gonna cum,” he gasps out, toes straining and eyes watering and he feels so relieved when Doyoung hums and slips his cock inside himself again. 

In the beginning, Doyoung used to complain about it, to Taeyong mind you, but now, even while Jaehyun hasn’t gotten any better at lasting, he finds it endearing more than anything. And Jaehyun makes up for it with a very short refractory time, so it’s not all bad. 

Instead of fucking himself on Jaehyun’s cock like he was doing, he curls over the other’s form and frames Jaehyun’s face in his hands to kiss him deeply as he rolls his hips in shallow movements. Jaehyun’s hands fly to his hips, gripping loosely, and his cock rubs against his prostate, and his lips are so soft and pliant under Doyoung’s. 

“You’re so good baby, so good for me,” he whispers against Jaehyun’s lips, licking across the bottom one and then biting down on the plush flesh. 

“I love you so much,” he murmurs, moaning when Jaehyun wraps his arms around his middle and licks into his mouth. Jaehyun makes an attempt at returning the sentiment, but all words get lost in gasping whines when Doyoung clenches purposefully around him and pushes up on his hands. 

With more leverage he can move his hips faster, and when he wraps Jaehyun’s hand around his cock he can feel his orgasm building.

“You want to come baby?” he moans, breath getting labored as his hips move faster and faster and he fucks himself on Jaehyun’s cock until they both come, painting skin in sticky white. 

 

“Feel better now?” Doyoung chuckles after a few minutes of catching their breath. Jaehyun hums and smiles dazedly up at him, fingers gripping his hips a little tighter before he runs his palms up Doyoung’s sides. 

“Much,” he hums, and Doyoung couldn’t stop himself from kissing his dimples even if he wanted to. Jaehyun’s face falls a second after, eyes turning shifty as he squirms under him.   
“Um,” he starts, clearing his throat, before saying in a rush, “I may have turned on the recording before we went into the booth.”

Doyoung only smiles at him, not particularly surprised, but Jaehyun misinterprets his silence and squirms even more.

“I can delete it,” he says, blinking rapidly, lips pursing in a subconscious pout. Doyoung stretches out on top of him, slipping a thigh between Jaehyun’s, and kisses him deeply.

“Don’t, it’s hot,” he whispers and licks over the seam of Jaehyun’s mouth. He hoists Jaehyun’s leg onto his hip and grinds against him.

“But it’s not a complete soundtrack without your beautiful voice.”


End file.
